castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers
Castle Crashers is an Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, and Steam (PC) game independently developed by The Behemoth. In development since 2005 and announced by The Behemoth during Comic-Con 2006, the game is available for download from the Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Store and Steam (Windows and Mac). Castle Crashers was released August 27, 2008, for XBL, August 31, 2010, for PSN and on September 26, 2012, for Steam. Story Line Castle Crashers' story is based on the adventures of one-to-four knights as they attempt to chase down the Evil Wizard and his army after they steal a large magic crystal and four princesses from the palace. Each of the four princesses are held captive by different villains. The first is held by the Barbarians, another is held by a strange, rich Industrialist in purple clothing, although he loses the princess when he is chased down by the knights and the Evil Wizard has to take the princess back. The third princess is given to a cyclops, and the last princess is given to an ice wizard who keeps her in his ice castle in a far away "Snow World". The knights, at times assisted by the King and his own troops, make their way through several different environments and are able to rescue the kidnapped princesses one by one. Along the way, they are antagonized by a Necromancer knight working for the Evil Wizard, who summons undead Skeletons to hinder their progress, and also revives the Cyclops after he is defeated. After defeating the Evil Wizard's forces and rescuing three of the four princesses they finally reach the Evil Wizard's castle, where he holds the final princess. Inside, the knights must defeat a strange purple painter with a lunchbox for a head who uses his paintings as a weapon, the undead Cyclops and his sidekick, the Necromancer, who summons one of every enemy in the game to swarm the knights at once, and finally the Evil Wizard himself, who fights in several forms. The knights ride home on the magic crystal carrying the final princess for a celebration with several other characters from the game. However, when attempting to kiss the final princess, it is revealed that she is actually Tricky the Clown from the Newgrounds animation "xkittyfroggymeowmeow." Gameplay Castle Crashers is a side scrolling beat-em-up which incorporates a small number of role-playing game elements. After selecting a character, the player then selects a starting level (beginning with the Evil Wizard's attack on the castle) through the world map; once the player completes a level, they may then opt to start a new level or revisit that level anytime. Other levels include stores where the player can buy healing potions, weapons, bombs, sandwiches, or animal orbs using gold gained from defeated foes and arenas where the player can fight their way through hordes of enemies to unlock additional characters. In each level, the player can use a number of melee attacks and combination attacks in addition to a unique magical ability each character has in order to defeat foes. The player has a health bar that, if drained from enemy attacks, will cause the character to die; if the player is playing alone, this ends the level and the player will have to start it over; otherwise, any of the other players may attempt to revive the downed character in a limited amount of time. The amount of magical power the player has available is also tracked by a bar and regenerates over time. Numerous weapons can be found in the game, each having various effects to the character's attributes when equipped. There are also animal orbs that can be found that may help out in battle, improve the character's attributes, or provide another special ability such as gaining more treasure from defeated foes. After a player damages an enemy, they gain experience points, eventually gaining the player a new level. Each level gained allows the player to allocate points towards four basic attributes to improve that character in combat. In order for a player to "level up" to level 99, exactly 113,680 XP points need to be earned. Certain level advances also grant new combination attacks as well. Progress in experience and game completion is tracked for each of the playable characters separately. New playable characters can be earned by completing the game with a character, or by completing the arena battles. Characters can also be unlocked through downloadable content. The game supports up to four players working cooperatively, either locally or through Xbox Live/PlayStation Network/Steam. The game progression in terms of what levels are unlocked is defined by the hosting player; however, each player can continue to gain levels and acquire wealth, weapons, and animal orbs as they progress with the rest of the party. Two mini-games are also present: an Arena mode similar to the arenas in the main game where the player attempts to survive through several waves of enemies, and "All You Can Quaff", a game where players compete to eat the given food quicker than their opponents by mashing the X and Y buttons. "All You Can Quaff" does not feature in the PlayStation 3 version, but a Volleyball minigame is present. It is a 4 on 4 style mode with variable courts that are unlocked in campaign play. In the Remastered version for Xbox One and Steam, "All You Can Quaff" is removed and replace with a new minigame, "Back Off Barbarian ", a game where you need to work together with friends to not get caught by the barbarians. Update History Title Update 1 Released back in December 24, 2008; around a little over 3 months after the game was released. This title update is notable for patching out several parts of the Boomerang exploit. Changes that were publicly listed: * Saved data loss issues * Quick Match/Custom Match multiplayer games not working/displaying error messages * Xbox LIVE games dropping unexpectedly * Arena Master achievement will now unlock after any mixed arena matches * Overall network performance improvements * A few crash bugs * NXE related issues * Max experience cap lifted * Parts of the Boomerang exploit was resolved * Alien Hominid can now only use the Alien Gun and can never equip Pitchfork King Pack Released back in January 14, 2009. This was the first of the several downloadable content for Castle Crashers. This pack was later changed after some time passed. King Pack included: * King * Open Faced Gray Knight * NG Lollipop * NG Golden Sword * King's Mace * Pelter Necromantic Pack The second DLC released back in August 26, 2009. This pack was the first to include a boss to be playable in the game. Necromantic Pack includes: * Necromancer * Cult Minion * Chainsaw * Gold Skull Mace * Dragonhead Title Update 2 Released back in August 26, 2011; just 3 years after the game was released. This update is very well known for patching out the Level 256 glitch and making every former player of it, down to Level 99 with all of their in-game stats intact, bar the Glitch Sword. This update was released near a year after the PS3 Version of Castle Crashers was available for play, which made some weapons undergo nerfs and buffs. Some changes that were publicly listed * Pink Knight Pack is released, which took the NG Lollipop from the King Pack. All of the first 50,000 downloads went towards a total of $50,000 to Keep A Breast Foundation. * Blacksmith Pack is released around the same time. This time, the Blacksmith seen within the game is now playable. * The ability to change the flag symbol freely, to form a Team vs. Team feature in Player Match Arenas. * Added two Avatar Awards—the Cardinal Animal Orb and the Orange Knight Helmet. * Ability to check a player's Gamer Card in Xbox LIVE matches. * Main menu News Ticker that is still in effect to this day currently upon retaining the connection to Xbox Live. * Level 256 Exploit taken completely out of the game, every player that underwent this exploit were downgraded to Level 99, but kept their Gold Skulls, Gold, Item count, and is a very good indicator of a former Level 256 player. * The side effect of the Level 256, the data copy glitch, was also patched out along with it. * The First Ant Lion Boomerang exploit was taken out of the game. * Wedding Crash progression save is now fixed when the player leaves during gameplay in Flowery Field. * Cosmetic effect of Alien's Splash Attack when traveling over water. * Significantly buffed the Iceskimo's mana drainage rate, to make him more playable. * Alien, Fire Demon, and Iceskimo were given elemental effects over their existing Elemental Infusions that were formerly Non-Elemental, so Fire Demon has a Fire Elemental Infusion, just like Orange Knight and the same can be said for Iceskimo with his Ice Elemental Infusion. * If your character dies, your Animal Orbs can no longer fight without you. * Fixed floating characters in Beefy Arena when grabbed. * Sandwiches can now be picked up after the Volcano fight. Overall changes * NG Golden Sword was horrifically nerfed. * Gold Skull Mace received a nice buff, but was also nerfed in terms of the level requirement. * Chainsaw was nerfed in terms of the level requirement. * NG Lollipop moved from the King Pack to the Pink Knight Pack. * Boomerang exploit involving the very first Ant lion in Desert was patched out. * 3 characters were given new elemental infusions. * Two DLC packs added in with mediocre weapons admittedly. * Level 256 exploit. Battleblock Theater Update or Can't Stop Crying Pack Released sometime after Battleblock Theater's release back in April 3, 2013. This update adds in the final playable character currently, Hatty Hattington, several weapons, and the final Animal Orb. As it stands, this is where the game is currently in the XBLA and PS3 version. Additions to Castle Crashers: * Hatty Hattington now appears in the Main Menu news ticker. * Hatty Hattington added in the game through one achievement obtained in Battleblock Theater. * Emerald Sword comes with the character * Ninja Claw, Cardboard Tube,and Lightning Bolt weapons added or, at the very least, advertised. * Golden Whale added in freely to the Animal Ark. Also unlockable when Hatty Hattington is unlocked. As it stands, Castle Crashers on the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions are occasionally tweaked; through the Main Menu news ticker. Player Statistics Player Statistics is the third option in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of Castle Crashers. Player Statistics will show off a character's level, weapon, animal orb, gold, health, and stat attributes with the maximum being 25 in Strength, Magic, Defense, and Agility. Reset Save Data In order to activate Reset Save Data, press / . After pressing the appropriate button, there will be a prompt that says "This Save Data will be reset. Are you sure you want to continue?". To confirm this prompt press / . To remove the prompt press / . Reset Save Data will reset the game to its default state, getting rid of the player's additional 27 characters (20-26, depending on the DLC characters purchased and installed into the game) leaving only Green Knight, Red Knight, Blue Knight, and Orange Knight to be playable; getting rid of the player's additional 80 (62-79, depending on game version and DLC purchased) Weapons; getting rid of all the Animal Orbs collected; getting rid of the Gold accumulated with all characters/each individual character; and leaves the starting Knights at level 1. Because of this, it is highly recommended to NEVER INTERACT with the Reset Save Data option if you wish to keep all 31 Playable Characters, all 84 Weapons, and all 29 Animal Orbs within an account. Reset Character Data In order to activate Reset Character Save Data, press / . After pressing the appropriate button, there will be a prompt that says "This Character Data will be reset. Are you sure you want to continue?". To confirm this prompt press / . To remove the prompt press / . Reset Character Data will reset the selected character's statistics to their default state. Removing their selected weapon and animal orb. Reset Character Data will also leave the selected character at Level 1 with no progress to the XP bar. Because of this, there are a few reasons as to why someone would interact with the Reset Character Data option: 1. To reset any character to their default stats, stimulating the replay value of the game. 2. To remove any skulls of any kind on any character. 3. To get better with a character. 4. Practice with said character. References * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castle_crashers External links * Official Website * [http://www.castlecrashers.com Castle Crashers website] * Wikigrounds CCr Page